


Know Me

by WyckedStarr



Series: *Blank* Me [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dubious Consent, Imported from FF.net, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Underage Characters, don't make me read it to actually work out what the tags should be, hey in this one I address the consent issues!, only two stories too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/WyckedStarr
Summary: After Gray's revelation at the end of Eat Me, the entire guild is in uproar. How long had this been going? How had none of them none about it?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster
Series: *Blank* Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827247
Kudos: 6





	Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is the end of my little three part series that begun in Drink Me. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and that you don't hate me for the cliff hanger at the end of Eat Me. This should make it a little better. I would like to point out that yes, Natsu was drugged, but because of *handwavereasons* he is still able to consent and does. Beta-ed by SecretDime, as always.

_Natsu licked his lips and grinned at Gray, hand moving to encircle his length. At the contact, the dragon slayer's head threw back, a loud moan emitting from his open mouth. He forced his head back up to stare at Gray, eyes slitted against the pleasure created by his own hand massaging his hot length._

_"Interested?" He panted out, trying desperately to stay in contact with Gray through their connected eyes._

_"Shit!" Gray cried. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the soft panting and moans coming from the bed. There was only so much he could take and he was quickly reaching his limit. Then, as he heard Natsu's voice catch, a sound he recognised, he reached his limit, and well and truly overshot it._

_He crawled onto the bed, forcibly removing Natsu's hands from his length, taking a sort of pleasure from his groan of denial as Gray halted his headlong rush into orgasm. He wrapped his own hand around Natsu's hardness. The noises Natsu made headed straight to his cock and he took great pleasure in dragging them out of him._

_It wasn't the first time Natsu had been drugged like this and Gray knew how best to handle him in this state. He slid a little down Natsu's muscular body, pausing to nip at his strong arms, licking around the outline of his Fairy Tail tattoo and across his hard abs. The dragon slayer cried out, hands locking tight in Gray's soft black hair._

_The ice mage flipped Natsu over, crouching over him. He pulled the lube out of the bedside draws, coating his fingers with it. One finger pressed gently against the pucker of the dragon slayer's arse and Natsu arched his hips into Gray's touch._

_"More," he demanded, his voice slightly hoarse._

_Gray was more than happy to comply with his demand, a second finger joining the first, skilfully finding the places that made him writhe._

_"Okay, enough," Natsu growled, twisting and yet somehow maintaining a connection with Gray. He threw him down, clambering to position himself over the other man._

_Gray slid his fingers out, lathering himself with lube so that Natsu wouldn't hurt himself and gripped his hips tightly. Without any hesitation, the pink haired man dropped down, impaling himself on Gray's length. He cried out, hands braced on Gray's chest. One hand stroked absent-mindedly across the ice mage's Fairy Tail tattoo._

_The black haired man's fingers dug into the dragon slayer's hips and he had to fight not to thrust up into the warm grip of his arse. Natsu flexed his muscles, and lifted up slightly, before slamming back down onto Gray. The ice mage's control snapped and he thrust straight up into him, moving Natsu with the force of his thrusts._

_It didn't take long to take Natsu to the very edge of his endurance and then push him straight over the edge._

_Natsu sagged down against Gray, too tired to be bothered by the spreading damp between them._

_"You okay now?" Gray asked, stroking that spiky pink hair contently._

_"Sleep now, talk later," Natsu muttered sleepily, snuggling against Gray's hard, cool body. Gray smiled lazily, and wrapped his arms around the warm body of the sleeping dragon slayer, drifting off to sleep._

* * *

"We ARE together!"

Silence fell.

"What?" Mirajane whispered. "There is no way…"

Gray snarled, frustrated. "It is true!"

"Since when?!" Lucy cried.

The ice mage sighed heavily. "We have been together since Galuna Island."

"No way…" Mirajane whispered again.

Gray hissed, tendrils of ice wrapping around the Fairy Tail members that filled the guild room, not hurting anyone but trapping them against the walls. He stalked forward, until he was right up in Mira's personal space. "We have been together since Galuna Island," he repeated. "It's bad enough to play matchmaker without permission, but to drug Natsu? You have no right to mess with him like that."

"Don't use that tone with my sister! It's not manly!" Elfman yelled, straining against the ice holding him captive.

"Be quiet." Gray muttered, the ice surrounding Elfman tightening. "Why do you doubt me? Have I ever lied? Why would I bother to lie about something like this?"

"Gray-sama…." Juvia whispered eyes teary.

"Don't even start," the ice mage grumbled. "I know that you started this, I know that you left that drink for me. Just don't even start." He shook his head and stalked out of the guild, leaving everyone trapped in the ice.

The guild was silent except for the crackles of melting ice and the shocked whispering of the people trapped.

Happy flew into the guild, yelling wildly. "Lucy! Lucy!" He paused, fluttering in front of her. "Why are you covered in ice? Did you make Gray angry or something?" He asked, head tilted.

Lucy finally managed to break out of the ice and grabbed at the flying cat, missing him the first time. The blue cat darted into the air around her head, avoiding her grasping hands. She chased after him, making grabby hands. "I know you knew! You had to have known!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Happy cried, flying in circles around her head.

"About Gray and Natsu!" Lucy yelled, leaping up in an attempt to catch the flying creature.

"You never asked!" He dipped a little too low and Lucy managed to grab his tail, dragging him down.

"You still should have told me!" The celestial mage screeched, shaking the little cat vigorously.

"Don't shake me!" Happy cried, wings beating furiously. Lucy just growled and shook him harder.

* * *

Shaking off the anger in a wave of freezing cold air, Gray paced around the town for a little while, trying to control his temper. Natsu would be spitting mad when he got home, adding his anger to the mix would only end in disaster. They'd been together long enough that he knew what not to do when Natsu was angry. Such as, not get angry himself. That way led fights and arguing and admittedly make-up sex but still…

He looked up and saw that without realising; he had walked around the town and ended up in front of their house. Time to see how much destruction the pissed off dragon slay had caused this time. Gray opened the door and was surprised to see that everything was still in one piece and nothing had scorch marks on it. Well, nothing that didn't already have scorch marks that was.

So where was Natsu?

Standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Gray grinned at the sight of the familiar lump under the blankets, Natsu all curled up in what he liked to call his dragon's nest. One time he had actually let Gray join him in his nest and it had been the warmest and most snuggly thing he had ever experienced. Then Natsu had kicked him out, saying that he was too cold and was bringing the temperature of his nest down to an unacceptable level.

"Hey, slanty eyes. Get your arse out of there," Gray called in the most insulting tone he could muster.

Slowly, so very, very slowly the lump of blankets rose up, sheets falling off to reveal the naked dragon slayer, pink hair in disarray. He turned, eyes still half closed, to glare at Gray and jumped down off the bed, invading Gray's space as he always did. "So what happened?" He asked; voice a husky snarl of sound.

"I'll tell you over lunch," Gray said, moving them into the kitchen. He was skilled at the art of cooking and talking at the same time, as well as fending off a starving dragon slayer and it didn't take long to explain what had happened when he had gone to the guild. "So what do you want to do next?" Gray asked, placing a plate piled high in front of Natsu.

Natsu dug into the food, muttering something that could not be understood through all the food in his mouth. He swallowed, paused and said again, "Nothing. I don't want to do anything. We just continue as normal, pretend none of this ever happened."

"Why?" Gray frowned, not understanding why Natsu was so willing to just let it go. He couldn't let it go that easily.

"I just want to ignore it, forget that it ever happened."

Gray wasn't sure if that was the healthiest way to go, but it was Natsu's call, so ignore it they would. He sat at the table, reached across and stole a handful of food off of Natsu's place, dismissing his indignant snarl. Hopefully now everything would go back to usual.

* * *

The atmosphere in the guild had been just too weird, which is why they had taken this easy, boring mission, just to get away from the silence and the looks. It hadn't taken more than a few days to clear out the creatures terrorising the small village. They had been no match for their combined powers.

Everyone had gathered around the bar when they returned to the guild, arguing from the sound of things. Good to see Fairy Tail back to normal. When they stepped through the door, it fell silent and everyone turned to stare at them. Gray could almost feel the heat of Natsu's anger building beside him.

Finally, Natsu snapped. "What?!" He snarled, flames building strength around him. Gray stepped back, giving the dragon slayer the room he so obviously wanted. "What is your problem? You've been treating me like some kind of a freak ever since all this began!"

"Are you two really together?" Cana burst out, taking a swig out of her mug.

Natsu stared at her in shock. This was their issue?

"We're all thinking it Natsu," Lucy whispered. "You and Gray…I mean, I spend a huge amount of time with both of them. You have never acted as though you were a couple. It's not a surprise that we doubt what Gray said."

"Lucy," Mirajane whispered, "we shouldn't interfere any more. We've done enough harm."

"You mean, you've done enough harm," Gray muttered under his breath, still feeling a little grumpy about everything. They weren't the ones that had to put up with Natsu storming around being furious all this time.

"After everything that's happened, the one thing you can't do is believe that we're together?" Natsu hissed violently, hands clenching into fists at his side. Those nearest to them took a step backwards, preparing for an outburst. When it came, it wasn't what anyone had been expecting.

Natsu spun on the spot and grabbed Gray, tugging him close. Their eyes met for a second, one asking a question, the other burning with purpose. The ice mage closed the distance between them, pulling the dragon slayer into a deep kiss, arms wrapped around him. It was obvious that this was not their first kiss, so familiar with each other's bodies and each other's movements.

He pulled away and grinned at the shocked faces surrounding them. "Does that prove it well enough for all you?"

"Yeah," Lucy breathed, eyes wide. "Yeah, that's proof enough."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than all the others, but smut at the beginning, so fair trade? Also, I know this isn't going to please everyone, but apparently I had Gray as too aggressive and was verging on character bashing, which is something I never ever want to do. Anyway, I hope you like this, the completion of my little trilogy. Blame SecretDime for everything, I always do ;) She's been a massive help the whole way through this and is a terrible enabler


End file.
